It is estimated that pets currently outnumber people in the United States by at least 60 million, with pets numbering around 360 million. Humans have kept pets for thousands of years not as property but as friends and family members. In fact, pet owners often treat their pets as children, buying them toys, special treats, beds, clothing, and collars. Many pet owners purchase various clothing and collars so they can dress their pets in different outfits on different days, or for different occasions. Of particular interest in this case, pet collars are useful not only to dress up a pet but for attaching identification tags to the pet. These identification tags often include those required by regulation such as registration, licensing, and rabies vaccination tags. In addition, a pet owner will usually include a tag with information such as the pet's name, owner's address, and phone number. This information is intended to aid in recovery of the pet in the event the pet should become lost. These tags are usually made of metal or durable plastic and have a hole through which they may be attached to the pet's collar.
Most collars include a metal ring such as a D-ring for attaching identification tags. The tags are commonly attached to the D-ring with an S-hook that is formed of a malleable material such that one end of the hook may be inserted through the tag's hole and bent over to close the hook. Similarly, the other end of the hook is inserted through the D-ring and bent to close the hook, thereby permanently attaching the tag to the collar. Other devices for attaching tags to the collar are known, such as split rings, ball chains, and the like. These existing attachment devices are somewhat permanent or at least very difficult to remove making it inconvenient to add tags or change collars. Additionally, these devices do little to control and confine the tags relative to the collar. As such tags may become tangled, create excessive noise, and create a source of discomfort to the pet. Accordingly, there is a need for an identification tag retainer for conveniently attaching identification tags to a pet's collar that is easily detached while further confining and controlling the tags.